coloring the sun
by aeyta
Summary: my take on leena and glenn first meeting. :P yup. slightly au... or er... very au. oh well, shuddap. very waffy, short and sweet. WAFFy. VERY WAFFy. [ROMANCE; WAFF][leena/glenn]


coloring the sun  
written by aeyta  
note: im in a glenn/leena rage right now. written in a COMPLETELY different format. _ short n sweet. glenn/leena WAFF and my take on their meeting. BWA HA HA HA! i changed the course of Chrono Cross though, it's slightly AU. or er... all AU.  
  
"Excuse me," Glenn said politely as he saw a bright, yellow flower in the girl's hands. "But may we use that flower? It's very important..." The girl looked up at him, a smile wavered over her pale face and her green eyes sparkled, she looked at the flower and then handed it to him generously. "I don't need it, here," she said simply. "Would you like some sort of payment...?" He asked. "No," she smiled a lopsided smile. "Objects of importance shouldn't be sold, it degrades the worth," she said in a matter-of-factly way. She nodded her head and sighed, brushing a stray, auburn hair back into place.   
  
"Thank you very much," Glenn said, but as he turned, she tripped over a rock and fell into the little pond of water. "Oh!" Glenn exclaimed as he immediately jumped into the pond to help the girl out. She stared at him, arching an eyebrow, "You know, you didn't have to jump in. This pond is what, let's say, only five feet deep?" she said flatly. "You know, a girl like me is sure to drown, hmm?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry, it was just on insti-" Glenn started, interrupted by the girl. "I don't find any reason for you to say sorry unless it was your fault that I fell, which of course isn't. Hmm?" Glenn looked at her squarely in the eye, "I'm afraid... that it was..." "Then you'll have to take me out to dinner!" The girl said promptly. "Hey, I'm Leena."  
  
"Leena," Glenn said, testing out her name unsurely, "I'm Glenn..." "I'm pleased to meet you," Glenn said, "About the dinner..." "Oh forget that, I was only playing with you," Leena said. "I don't think I'm gonna stay any longer than today anyway." "That's fine, I'll take you out today." "Oh no, I assure you, I can find my own dinner," Leena said stubbornly. Glenn lifted himself up and out of the small pond, after, helping Leena get out as well.   
  
She took her mass of hair in her hands and wrung some water out of the long, drippy locks. "Well, would you at least like to come with me where I could probably get you dry," Glenn asked politely, he felt terribly embarrased because the girl was rather pretty and he felt as if she was watching him very keenly. "I like to be wet," Leena said bluntly. "And the sun will dry me out!" she added.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Glenn with much worry. "Hm. Are you implying that I do not know whether I am sure of myself at times like these?" Leena asked with a quirk of of one of her eyebrows. "No, no, no! I was not impl-" "Then it's fine," Leena smiled and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" started Glenn, Leena turned around and looked at him straight in the eye. "Would you like to go out to lunch then?" Leena smiled, "You are very polite, but I'm afra-" "But I insist," Glenn persisted. "Hm, well, seeing how you keep insisting and will not take a refusal, sure, why not?" Leena said with a smile and some sarcasm.  
  
"So, where do you come from?" Glenn asked. He really wanted to know much more about her, she seemed so nice and pretty and smart. Just the type of girl he liked. "I come from Arni," Leena said. "I like it there, it's small and pleasant, as well as being close to Opassa Beach. I love it there." Glenn made a mental note to himself to go visit Arni sometime.  
  
"What brings you here to Termina?" Glenn was curious about her. Perhaps he'd "accidentally" bump into her sometime. "Well... errands and I'm traveling around with my friend Serge and a few other people," Leena smiled. "Where to?" "We're trying to get into the Viper Manor-- OH! I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" Leena said with embarrasment.  
  
Glenn laughed at her, "I could help you." Leena looked at him, somewhat confused. "After lunch, that is," he added hastily. "Very well, after lunch," Leena looked at the floor.  
  
+++  
  
"For two people?" asked a waitress as she walked up to them, she had light, flaxen, blond hair that whisped around in curls; she had bright red lipstick and blue eyeshadow pasted onto her eyelids. Fake, red nails holding two menus. "Oh, you lovebirds never stop do you," she said flatly, in a somewhat bitter way.  
  
Leena and Glenn looked at each other, both were embarrased and blushed. "Ah... no... we just met," Leena stuttered and Glenn nodded his head. "I see now, love at first sight," the waitress seemed very bitter now. "Friends," Glenn said.  
  
"Sure, here are your menus," the waitress slammed two menus down on the table and walked away. "Wow," Leena looked at the menu, unwilling to touch it. "Hm?" Glenn said as he picked up his menu. "She seemed bitter. Probably got dumped by her boyfriend or something."  
  
Glenn looked at her, he was delighted with her liveliness, her small outbursts, yet she was also shy and sweet. "Probably." Leena gave another lopsided smile at his response. "What do you want to order?" asked Glenn.   
  
"Hm. I'll order a sandwhich," said Leena carelessly. "Is that all? Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm not too hungry," Leena said. Glenn looked at the menu and decided that he'd have a sandwhich too, as well as some soup.  
  
"So, what's your name?" asked Leena curiously, she had no clue who Glenn was. "I'm Glenn." Leena thought, she knew she heard the name 'Glenn' somewhere, she just couldn't figure out or remember. Coming from a small village, she didn't get too much news but her frequent visits to Termina kept her at least a little active on the news happening around the world.   
  
Glenn was a better known name, she just couldn't remember where. "Say, you're famous right?" Leena asked, almost embarrased with asking the question in fear that maybe he was really famous and she was like a little town girl who knew nothing, even though that was what she was, she wanted to feel a bit better than that. Glenn looked at her, he didn't think she'd know since she came from a village, but she sounded so cute when she said it; hesitant and unsure.  
  
"Well, I don't see myself as famous," Glenn said. Leena looked at him, clearly confused. "I mean, I'm the younger brother of Dario, but I don't really feel famous myself," Glenn added. Leena felt like slapping herself, she felt so embarrased, of course! He was a completely famous guy taking a stupid, ignorant, town's girl to lunch. She suddenly felt very intimidated by him.  
  
"I better go," Leena said. "Thanks for the good time though," she added after a brief pause. Glenn looked at her unsurely, "Are you sure? I mean... you haven't finished your sandwhich." "It's fine, I'm not that hungry, after all." Glenn sighed, he kind of liked Leena and was hoping he could get closer to her, most girls were usually intimidated by him.  
  
"Does it feel funny?" Glenn asked. Leena looked at him with confusion, "Huh?" "I mean, going out to lunch with me. Do you feel intimidated?" Glenn finally was straight forward for the first time since Leena met him, he was so polite and well refined so he was in a way afraid to be too straight forward. Leena smiled, "Honestly, in a way I am," she started bluntly. "I mean, I come from a small village and, here I am, talking to you, the great Glenn."  
  
"I'm not really great," Glenn said. "Maybe not, but you sure seem so," Leena said with a smile. "I mean, you're so kind, and polite, nice, so... so... perfect," Leena said, the word perfect had drowned out into a whisper and she immediately flushed after her words. Leena shook her head, her cheeks had a pink tint and the rest of her face was pale, "I-I'm sorry..." Leena muttered an apology, she felt her cheeks burning.  
  
She felt extremely embarrased, she didn't want something like this to happen. She liked him a lot, not neccessarily a real 'love-at-first-sight', but he seemed so kind and she wanted to know him better. "I should really go," Leena started to walk out but Glenn tapped her shoulder.  
  
"No, Leena," he started, recovering from the slight shock, "I think you're kind. You're nice, and pretty, and confident." He was going to go on but someone yelled, "Get a room." Leena immediately blushed, she was about to walk away but decided she'd do something more eventful. She picked up her sandwhich and threw it at the guy.   
  
"This is none of your business anyway," Leena said, sticking her tongue out at him. Glenn smiled and as Leena started to drag Glenn out, someone threw something at her. Angry, Leena threw Glenn's soup and Glenn laughed at her silliness. The waitress came up to them, anger was evident in her eyes, "Please. Get out," she said.  
  
Leena looked at her squarely in the eye, "That is what we were going to do anyway, so kind of you to escort us," Leena walked out and Glenn followed her, amused with Leena's behaviour.   
  
"That was unexpected," Glenn said as they walked outside and sat on a bench. "I'm full of surprises," Leena said as she turned around, the sky was clouded with dark misty swirls and the sun was dissappearing. "Hm. It looks as if it will rain," Leena thought aloud, Glenn looked at her and was about to say something until he felt something wet on his face. He looked up, it was raining.  
  
He turned to Leena, smiling only to see her looking at him with a smile. "Leena," he started. "Hm..." "I really enjoyed spending this time with you," Glenn said. "Me too," Leena whispered as his face inched closer to hers. "I really like you," Glenn concluded and kissed Leena lightly on the lips, who kissed back.  
  
"Leena!" yelled a voice. Both abrubtly broke off the kiss and turned their heads to the caller, who was Serge. "Well, well, well," Kid said with a tsk-ing noise as she watched with amusement at the two. "Leena, I'd hate to break you lovebirds, but we gotta jet, Viper Manor," Serge said, holding in a chuckle.  
  
"Hm," Leena gazed back at Glenn. She didn't want to leave, not anymore. "Viper Manor, Leena, take this." Glenn dug a key out of his pocket. "What is it?" Leena asked. "You'll find it useful." Leena put it in her pocket.  
  
"Maybe... I'll see you sometime," Leena said. Glenn smiled, "I hope so. I really enjoyed your company." Leena got up and walked halfway to Serge before looking at the floor, as if trying to make a decision. She looked at Glenn and ran back, kissing him on the lips before whispering 'good-bye' in his ear and running back to Serge and Kid.  
  
Glenn smiled. Perhaps, perhaps he'd see her again. He sure hoped so, she was so sweet and he loved her personality. Yes, he hoped he'd see her again... someday. He could still taste her kiss on his lips and smell the strawberry scent of her hair, but as he walked, the rain seemed to drown out those scents. He sighed, yes, perhaps he'd meet her again.  
  
+++  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay. i know. CRAPPY! oh well. i wrote this aloooooong time ago but never finished and looked through my documents and thought, hmm, maybe i should finish this. ha ha... okay. yeah. now i must work on chapter 5 of from a dream... *_* and the prisoned birds cry. *_* *_* *_*  
  



End file.
